


Raindrops

by eunoiannoying



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009-2010 era, M/M, Rain, because of the rain, but cant fit underneath an umbrella because theyre huge, idk - Freeform, raindrops, they got wet, theyre adorable squishy beans, under one umbrella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunoiannoying/pseuds/eunoiannoying
Summary: "I'll try getting us a cab, okay?" Dan just nods at that, watching Phil walk off while simultaneously trying to stop a cab.





	

"You sure you don't wanna come?" Phil looks back, umbrella in hand, and Dan just shakes his head.

"Yeah, I'm sure. We won't fit in there, anyway." Dan looks away, knowing that it's his fault that he accidentally left his umbrella at home, but who knew that it will rain, right? Well, probably the weatherman, but they were in a hurry, okay? They barely have time to listen to the news, not Phil, though. Phil probably heard it.

"I'll try getting us a cab, okay?" Dan just nods at that, watching Phil walk off while simultaneously trying to stop a cab. Dan laughs a few times when Phil gets splashed on by the incoming cars, or when some random person runs, splashing water on Phil's pants. Phil complains at times, but Dan laughs again because... Phil's face. Nothing is better than Phil's face.

He doesn't know when it happened, but he finds himself with crossed arms as he counts all the raindrops falling on a puddle near him. He had lost interest in laughing at Phil because Phil is already gone, presumably walking off to get a cab. Well, hopefully getting one, anyways. He doesn't want to be stranded in the rain.

Forty-eight. Forty-nine. Fifty.

He counts, and Phil's still not there. It had been 15 minutes, and his feet are aching, but he still counts the raindrops.

Sixty-two. Sixty-three. Sixty-four. Sixty-five.

He counts, and he waits for the sixty-sixth, but it didn't come. Instead, a shadow looms over him, and he smiles when Phil walks closer.

"Well, I've walked for, like, 20 minutes, and there's still no cab. Well, there are, but people are already inside, so... wanna come over?" Dan just smiles as Phil guides him underneath the umbrella.

"Are you sure that we're gonna fit?" Dan asks as he tries to squeeze in, looking at the umbrella then back at Phil. Phil just laughs, and Dan can't help the smile on his lips as they squeeze in tighter together.

"Well, it's that, or we're just gonna wait here 'till the rain lets up, which, by the way, won't probably happen because the weatherman stated that it will be raining all afternoon." Phil just shrugs, and Dan knows a fond smile when he sees one.

Even when they're only half underneath the umbrella, they still walk off into the rain, laughing and trying to push each other out in the rain, despite the fact that they don't want to get wet. Well, that, or they're just happy to get an excuse to hold hands when the other is about to fall down, or when their lips almost touch because they're trying to squeeze in together.

All in all, it's a good day, except for the fact that they wake up the next day with a fever.


End file.
